The development of solid state semiconductor devices, in particular light emitting diodes (LEDs), has opened up the possibility of a new generation of energy efficient lighting solutions. Development of LEDs that emit light in the blue/ultraviolet part of the electromagnetic spectrum has resulted in practical applications of white light sources based on LEDs (i.e., “white LEDs”). Due to their long operational lives and high efficiency, it is predicted that white LEDs could eventually replace incandescent, fluorescent, and other conventional light sources.
Techniques have been developed for converting the light emitted from LEDs to useful white light for illumination, as well as other purposes. For these techniques, phosphor layers are typically placed in close proximity to a light emitting surface of the LED chip from which they derive their excitation energy. The phosphor absorbs radiation energy in one portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and emits energy in another portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Phosphors, for example, may emit radiation in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum in response to excitation by electromagnetic energy outside the visible range.
There presently exist significant obstacles in the development of phosphor-converted white LEDS with superior characteristics. One such obstacle includes the lack of narrow-emitting red, orange, yellow, green or other visible wavelength phosphors that are effectively excited by blue or near-UV LEDs.